


Kate Argent

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, F/F, Incest, Knifeplay, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre teen wolf, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Allison x Kate<br/>Chapter 2 - Kali x Kate<br/>Chapter 3 - Cora x Kate<br/>Chapter 4 - Erica x Kate<br/>Chapter 5 - Kate x Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison x Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Allison is a sweet girl. She feeds strays and flashes her dimples at old people. The werewolf, practically a pup, is wrapped under her thumb, following her blindly wherever she goes, lead by the leash she has around his dick.

She’s also one of the most dangerous people Kate has ever met.

“I want to cut you up,” her niece murmurs in her ear, finger fucking her. “Want to see the blood on your skin. Want to taste it.”

Kate comes with Allison whispering in her ear, is helpless to say anything but yes.

She never could deny Allison anything.


	2. Kali x Kate

Gerard gets the message that Kali, a loyal beta, suddenly turned on her pack, killing them all in cold blood. He sends Kate to take care of it.

Kate watches her for two weeks and concludes that she’ll take her time killing the woman.

Kali is everything Kate hates; cocky, narcissistic and uncaring of the damage she causes.

Too much like herself.

The Alpha is practically feral, in a permanent state of half shifted, claws extended and painted black.

But isn’t until Kali kills a civilian, eyes flashing red and blood on her cheek.

"Hunter," Kali growls, chest heaving.

Kate clicks the safety off her gun. “Wolf.”

The Alpha’s eyes flick over her shoulder and she grins. “Catch me if you can.”


	3. Cora x Kate

Kate spends a few weeks deciding which member of the Hale pack to pursue.

The oldest, Laura, could be fun. Derek, the middle child, would be pathetically easy. He wears a permanent frown and Kate found him crying in the music room. Not worthy of her time.

Cora, though, is  _perfect_.

She’s the youngest of the siblings, just turned eleven. The pup isn’t popular like her brother or artistic like her sister, just ordinary. She has anger and jealousy filling her up, which will make her oh so easy to manipulate and bend.

Kate tilts her head, watching the girl push over another child and laugh as she runs off.

She just might keep her.


	4. Erica x Kate

Kate as a type.

She knows this. She likes them young, pretty and not all in control yet.

Erica Reyes fits the description to a T.

The girl gives a good show, strutting around in her shirt skirts and high heels but Kate can see what’s underneath.

_Fear._

Fear of rejection, of being invisible, of being ridiculed.

Kate sees Erica’s claws when a girl points and says, “you’re the epileptic girl.”

She sees it all.

And she  _wants_.


	5. Kate x Laura

Kate goes back to Beacon Hills once a month to check on Peter Hale.

He wasn’t supposed to be alive and she’s considered killing him multiple times, but she has too much fun playing with him.

The nurse told her that he  _can_  hear and understand what they’re saying on her first visit and that’s what settled it.

Kate enjoys talking to him, telling all the ways she fucked his nephew, how Derek told her  _everything_. About Paige, their family, Peter’s engagement and the party the whole family would be attending to celebrate.

She whispers how that’s how she knew when to set the fire, that she laughed as they screamed, unable to get past the mountain ash barrier.

Peter has never had any visitors before, so Kate is surprised when she walks through the door and finds a girl holding his hand.

"Who are you?" Kate asks, irritated and the girl stands up, nose in the air.

"Laura Hale, his niece."

"Oh." Excitement fills Kate and she stands up straight, delighted when the girl checks her out.

Another Hale she can play with.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
